


Season 37: David vs Goliath

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen, Multi, Survivor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: The Riverdale characters in this current season of Survivor.





	Season 37: David vs Goliath

**Author's Note:**

> I am still really ambivalent about this fic. I will only update if enough people like it. It’s hard to write as if it was a show, and I feel like everything’s OOC. So yeah, please give feedback.

**Day One**

 

Two motorboats are heading to a larger boat in the middle of the ocean. One of the boats is arrives there first, and the people aboard get onto the ship. The people are Archie, Betty, Cheryl, Jason, Josie, Chuck, Hiram, and Veronica. Jeff Probst is standing there. 

 

_ Confessionals: _

 

Archie: My name is Archie Andrews, I’m a professional musician and former athlete. 

 

Betty: My name is Betty Cooper, I’m a journalist and private investigator. 

 

Cheryl: My name is Cheryl Blossom, I am a former cheerleader and current co-owner of Blossom Maple Farms.

 

Jason: My name is Jason Blossom, I am a former football and water polo player and current co-owner of Blossom Maple Farms.

 

_ End Confessionals _

 

The other motorboat arrives at the larger ship, and the people there get off. This group includes Jughead, FP, Alice, Valerie, Kevin, Ethel, Dilton, and Hermione. 

 

_ Confessionals: _

 

Alice: My name is Alice Smith, I work as the owner of a newspaper publication company.

 

Valerie: My name is Valerie Brown, I am a struggling musician and am currently working as a music tutor.

 

Kevin: My name is Kevin Keller, I am currently in the military.

 

_ End Confessionals _

 

“Welcome Survivors,” Jeff says. “This is season thirty seven, David vs Goliath!”

The people cheer. 

Jeff looks at the first group and says, “You guys are the Goliath tribe.”

He looks at the other tribe and says, “And you guys are the David tribe.”

He points to Veronica and asks, “You, what’s your name?”

“I’m Veronica,” she answers. “I am an entrepreneur and own the coffee chain Ronnie’s.”

“So, Veronica, would you consider yourself lucky,” Jeff asks. 

“Yes, I definitely am,” she replies. “I was born into privilege, but I have made this business all on my own.”

Jeff nods, then looks at the David tribe. He points to Alice. 

“What is your name,” he questions. 

“My name is Alice,” she answers. “I am the owner of a newspaper publishing company.”

“Alice, do you consider yourself born into privilege,” Jeff asks. 

“Definitely not,” Alice answers. “I was born into a very unfortunate situation, but I rose above that to become successful.”

“Now, Davids,” says Jeff. “Do any of you feel that you were born with a leg up? That you had an advantage?”

All of the Davids shake their heads. 

“Goliaths,” says Jeff. “Do you feel that way?”

Most of the Goliaths nod. 

Jeff points to Cheryl and asks, “Why do you think that?”

“Well, I am the co-owner of Blossom Maple Farms, which is a very, very important company,” she replies. “We feed the whole Northeast with our maple syrup!”

Many people roll their eyes at that. The redhead girl is wearing red lipstick, while everyone else wears no makeup. The redhead boy next to her discreetly puts his arm around her. 

“It is a very important company,” the redhead boy says. “I would know, I’m the other co-owner.”

“Really,” Jeff says, surprised. “Are you two married, or-“

“No,” Cheryl interrupts, a big smile on her face. “We’re twins!”

Almost all of the people look over in shock. The twins do not act in a very fraternal way. 

 

_ Confessional: _

 

Veronica: I know that Cheryl and Jason being related will put a huge target on their backs, so it should be easy to eliminate one or both of them. 

 

FP: The twins are really not smart for revealing that they are twins, I’m not even on their tribe but I know that one of them will be voted out sometime soon. 

 

_ End Confessional _

 

Jeff starts them off with a challenge. The Davids win. They are very happy, and the Goliaths are very upset. Jeff instructs them to go to their camps. 

 

The game has now started. 

 


End file.
